


Voices

by Xinsiel



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinsiel/pseuds/Xinsiel
Summary: Its a soothing sound.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shitty sorry!

He reads a lot, if he's not doing anything else he's reading.  
He reads outloud to zoey somedays, she claims that its relaxing, and it is, words flow from his lips like water and its soothing.

Duncan doesn't like it. He'll try to talk to Rythian and he'll be reading, he'll try to repair their relationship just to be shut down by a sassy remark or "im busy". He'd never admit that he listens to him read to Zoey, or that he melts internally at the sound of his voice.

The noises he makes as he stretches, or as he yawns,or the little hitches in his breath when he laughs, it affects eveyone, he sounds needlessly sexual, and from his confused look when he realises everyones staring, they assume he doesn't even know.  
He doesn't.   
It gets Duncan easily, Rythians breath hitches slightly and Duncan blushes, Rythian will swing his arms above his head and arch his back like a cat, hes flexible, and by god the ~noise~ he makes- Duncan has to leave the room sometimes to stop himself loosing it.

Then cornerstone happens, and Duncan sleeps next to Rythian and notices that Rythian's morning stretches are the most beautiful thing, his hair messed up, soft whimpers slipping his lips, his mouth covered by his hand, Duncan almost chokes the first night, the way that Rythian sleeps pressed against his side doesn't help.

Then he has a nightmare. 

Thats when the spooning starts.

Rythian has been whimpering and squirming all night and by 3am he'd convulsed and sat bolt upright, breath rapid and eyes unfocused, Duncan had comforted him and the pair went back to sleep with Rythians back against Duncan's chest.

Duncan couldn't help but melt every time Rythian muttered his name softly in his sleep with a dreamy smile on his lips.

A few months later and the pair are having their first time, Duncan takes it slow, kissing down his chest and coaxing little whines and gasps out of him before sinking his teeth into his neck and getting a desperate wail in response, he quickly learns that Rythian quite likes pain.   
Duncans hands are large and calloused, Rythians are long but thin and softer than anything.   
With a twitch of his fingers he can turn Rythian into a writhing moaning mess and that power sticks to him like the smell of ciggaretes and the taste of whiskey, he uses it and goads more desperate noises and full on moans out of the lithe man lay infront of him, and he falls in love with him all over again.

The pair move in together and Duncan notices something he never paid attention to before, Rythian hangs off every word Duncan says, the more he talks the dreamier the look in Rythian's eyes, its warm and soft and Duncan takes to reading to him.

Some days they'll stay there in silence, aware of exactly what they want from eachother.

Some days they'll talk non-stop to each other and hold each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips or errors for me are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
